


Beauty and the Beast

by matrixrefugee



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Lennie sometimes has the least appropriate sense of humor when it comes to movie references...





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [livejournal.com profile] lawandorder100's "Movie Titles" challenge. I couldn't resist writing this one, since the late, great Jerry Orbach (aka. the inimitable and always snarky Lennie Briscoe) lent his voice talents to Lumiere in the Disney version of "Beauty and the Beast":

The victim lay sprawled on the floor of the lavish hotel room: brunette, hair matted with blood, neck almost cut through. Someone wanted her very dead.

"The concierge says her name's Belle Plantard: checked in two days ago. Some guy went up here about three hours ago," Green said, examining the door frame. "No sign of forced entry: she must've known him."

"This concierge get a good look at the guy?"

"Yeah: late 20s, brown hair, dark eyes: build like a gorilla. Had a French accent, too."

"Talk about Beauty an' ze Beast," Lenny said, trying to sound like a maitre-d'.


End file.
